iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
House Egen
House Egen is a noble house of The Vale of Arryn in Westeros. Though a small house, they are among the principal bannermen of House Arryn and are seated at Mooncrest, a stone keep covered in dense forest. History House Egen’s first member of note was Derrick Egen, a commoner who took up arms and joined Aegon the Conqueror’s army during his conquest. He was loyal to Aegon’s cause, taking part in such battles as the Last Storm and Battle of the Reeds. At the conclusion of the conquest, Derrick used his moderate notoriety to bring some men with him to the Vale of Arryn, where they constructed a keep that would be the seat of House Egen, the arms blazoned with a yellow sun, crescent moon and silver star on a blue chief above a white field, to commemorate the beautiful sights Derrick saw during the construction of Mooncrest. Recent Events Durran’s Defiance took the lives of Lord Janos Egen, and his son Harrold, who was lord for all of a few moments. This put the house in the hand of Orton, Janos’ second son who has been travelling in Essos with Janos’ brother, Vardis. Orton only returned to Mooncrest 7 years after, with knowledge gained, but 3 fingers down. He has ruled as Lord of Mooncrest ever since. Family Members A simplified family tree may be found here Lord Orton Egen - 35 - A logistical man with time spent travelling, Orton knows a thing or two about keeping his lands peaceful and prosperous. Though horrificially scarred on his right hand, with burns and 3 missing fingers, he would not let his house go down without a fight. In contract to his ancestors, Orton is a staunch Blackfyre supporter, having had a bad first impression with the Targaryens. He used to have ten fingers until he went to Tyrosh. Anya Egen - 11 - Born to a widowed mother and broken home, Anya grew up troubled. She had no parents to speak of, her mother too grief stricken to act normally, and her only form of interaction over the years was with her cousin, Kyle. As a result, she is very socially awkward, and prefers her own company. She had time to explore as a young child, becoming nimble and sneaky, but had less time for this by 277 AC, being presented by a disfigured and haggard young man she was told to be her big brother. With a more orderly life, Anya has lived more happily these last 4 years than ever. But who’s to say how long that will last? Ser Kyle Egen - 28 - If Kyle’s father taught him anything, it was to be brave, kind, and cautious. Kyle has followed this to a T, even while his father, Ser Vardis Egen, was away with his cousin, Orton. He became a skilled swordsman, serving in Durran’s Defiance and fighting valiantly on the side of King Maelys. Kyle’s alliegence to Maelys drove a wedge between him and Orton once he returned from Volantis. He had become a Blackfyre man through and through in his time away, but wondered how his kin could follow madness. Orton still seeks ways to drive Kyle from Mooncrest. He has not been successful, so far, however, and Kyle still serves loyally at Mooncrest. Deceased Members Lord Janos Egen - Died 270 AC, Aged 62 - Slain in Durran’s Defiance Lady Lynessa Egen (Hardyng) - Died 279 AC, Aged 65 - Died of an Illness Harrold Egen - Died 270 AC, Aged 28 - Slain in Durran’s Defiance Ser Vardis Egen - Died 277, Aged 59 - Died of a Pox Historical Members Lord Derrick Egen - Died 55 AC - Founder of House Egen Lord Richard Egen - Died 196 AC - Perished on the Redgrass Field Lord Andar Egen - Died 233 AC - Father of Janos and Vardis Category:Houses from the Vale Category:Noble Houses Category:House Egen